Nuestro amor secreto
by Darine
Summary: Ella se cansó de esperar a que él dejara a su esposa por ella, sin embargo no sabía que él no podía dejarla, así que ella decidió irse con su hija en brazos... Años después el destino los junta de nuevo, pero esta vez es ella quien tiene dueño... OJO: contiene LEMON
1. Ella

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso para entretener.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: ELLA**

**6 años atrás...**

_Darien se encontraba desecho, por 1 año estuvo luchando junto a Michiru contra el cáncer de seno que le habían detectado, pero finalmente parecía que el muy maldito les había ganado. Michiru había pasado por 3 cirugías ya, una de ellas para extirparle uno de sus senos, ese día les habían dicho que al parecer el otro también presentaba indicios de estar contaminado. _

_Amaba a Michiru, tal vez no tanto como le gustaría hacerlo, pero la amaba, se conocían desde que eran unos niños y desde ese tiempo se hicieron amigos. Al parecer eso había bastado a sus padres para obligarlos a casarse, sin embargo ellos tenían otros sentimientos. La boda era un echo, ninguno de los dos pudo protestar, ninguno sentía ningún tipo de atracción sexual por el otro, no es que no fueran personas guapas, simplemente Michiru sentía interés en su mismo sexo y él prefería los encuentros ocasionales con mujeres que no conocía, preferentemente de otro país._

_El había llegado a un acuerdo con Michiru de dejar que ella metiera a su casa a su pareja con la única condición de que al año de casados ella debía embarazarse de él, ella ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado y aceptó el trato, y afortunadamente la pareja de su esposa era una persona buena y se habían echo amigos rápidamente. Fue un golpe duro para los tres enterarse de que Michiru tenía cancer, y ahora era aun más duro enterarse de que se había presentado en el otro seno y que probablemente no pudieran hacer nada._

_Darien llegó a un bar nuevo, no quería ver ningún rostro familiar, quería estar solo. Se sentó en la barra y mi pidió un whisky en las rocas..._

_-_Un día difícil - _una rubia hermosa junto a él lo llamó, como no se había dado cuenta de esa mujer al sentarse junto a ella_

_- _Muy difícil diria yo, tu has tenido uno igual? - _preguntó para seguir con la conversación, Darien no entendió por que su mente le decía que no debía dejarla ir esa noche_

_- _Mi novio rompió conmigo, resulta que esta enamorado de alguien más, lo extraño es que yo creo que es de su mejor amigo - _la rubia hizo una mueca de burla y volteó a verlo_

_Sus ojos azules eran realmente hermosos, su ahora ex novio en verdad tenía que ser gay para dejar a esa chulada de mujer_

_- _Creo que logro entender un poco tu situación, soy Darien - _dijo extendiendole la mano para saludarla_

_- _Yo Serena - _mientras respondía le extendía la mano para responder el saludo - _Eres nuevo por aquí Darien, vengo regularmente aquí y es la primera vez que te veo...

- No quería ver rostros familiares y he escuchado que este es un buen lugar para pasar el rato, necesitaba paz - _respondió el pelinegro, pero vio en el rostro de ella una mueca que no pudo reconocer  
_

_- _Lo siento mucho Darien no quería molestarte, es mejor que me vaya - _Serena dejo un billete sobre la barra del bar_

_Estúpido pensó el chico para sus adentros - _No Serena no me exprese bien - _la detuvo tomándola de la mano, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionada ante la suavidad de la mano de ella, fue entonces cuando sintió su olor... - _Quédate, me refería a que no quería ver a mis conocidos sobre mí... - _sonrió para disculparse_

_Ella se relajó un poco antes su comentario y volvió a sentarse en su asiento - _Quieres hablar de algo en especial? - _le preguntó interesada, los ojos azules de Darien la habían atrapado en un momento, no lo conocía en nada pero era realmente guapo_

_- _Mi esposa tiene cáncer - _soltó el sin ningún aviso y sin razón alguna Serena sintió que le dolía que estuviera casado, no no no no, como podía ser eso posible?... acababa de conocer a ese hombre, había cruzado menos de 150 palabras con él y no podía sentirse atraída o si?_

_-_ Lo siento mucho - _dijo sintiéndolo realmente, ella había pensado en una noche salvaje de sexo con él mientras que el estaba preocupado por su esposa, definitivamente el alcohol había echo algo malo con ella_

_- _Llevamos un año luchando contra éso y cuando pensamos que por fin habíamos ganado el muy cabrón aparece en otro lado - _se detuvo por un momento - _Creo que los cuatro estamos cansados de eso... - _dijo Darien soltando un suspiro_

_Espera dijo 4?... Tenía hijos? Maldita sea Serena, es casado, con hijos y una esposa con cáncer, deja de darle chance al alcohol de hacer lo que quiera contigo_

_- _Pero dime Serena, como es que un tipo puede ser gay cuando tiene a una mujer tan guapa como tú a su lado, si yo fuera él te haría el amor todas las noches - _espera! eso último lo había dicho seductoramente? Diablos! Darien estas hablando con una chica que acaba de perder a su novio y tu le acabas de hablar de su Michiru y la estás seduciendo, que pensara ella de ti? Que estas demente?_

_No se dió cuenta en que momento esa rubia despampanante se había parado de su silla y se había acercado a él, aun estando sentado ella quedaba más baja que él - _Puede que sea el alcohol quien está hablando por mi en estos momentos, pero hoy sólo quiero ser una chica en un bar - _dijo Serena antes de besarle fugazmente en los labios y salir de ese lugar..._

_Darien se quedó sorprendido inmóvil, tardó en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, ella a pesar de saber todo eso le había invitado a pasar la noche juntos, dejó un billete mas grande que el que debería en la barra y salió las ella  
_

_La vio parada en el sitio de Taxis y corrió para alcanzarla, sólo la jalo de la mano y la llevo hasta su automóvil, la ayudó a subir y mientras se dirigían hacía su departamento de soltero, no sabía en que condiciones estaba, por lo general las llevaba a hoteles, pero no quería llevarla a ella ahí, era realmente bella y no quería que ahí la vieran como una más de sus aventuras..._

_Tocó su pierna y empezó a acariciarla, pensó que tal vez ella se arrepentiría pero no, ella dejó que lo hiciera y gimió muy quedo en respuesta..._

_Llegaron al lujoso edificio y rápidamente bajaron, subieron al elevador que estaba en el estacionamiento, iban tomados de la mano, como dos enamorados de años urgente de llegar al dormitorio, pero en realidad eran dos casi perfectos extraños... Fue casi una eternidad para ambos llegar al 12vo piso, iban casi corriendo por el pasillo para llegar al apartamento y apenas entraron en él..._

_Darien buscó su boca con desespero mientras Serena respondía a sus besos deseosa de llegar a más, poco a poco fueron dejando las prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo y al llegar al dormitorio solo estaban en ropa interior._

_- _Está un poco empolvado y desordenado, solía ser mi departamento antes de casarme - _dijo Darien con dificultad mientras la besaba y recorría con sus manos su cuerpo_

_- _Por mi está bien - _dijo Serena con la voz temblorosa_

_- _Estás segura de ésto Serena? - _le preguntó Darien temiendo que su respuesta fuera No..._

_Serena se quedó mirandolo un rato Sólo será esta noche pensó para si misma - _Si Darien - _dijo y los ojos de su acompañante se iluminaron, deseó que él fuera soltero, deseó haberlo conocido antes que a nadie, deseó ser la primera y la única en tocar su cuerpo, ya no había vuelta atrás... Estaba entre los brazos de un hombre al que acababa de conocer y además era casado, pero no le importaba, sabía que sólo seria una noche, aunque esa noche la recordara por toda la vida..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hola Chicas y chicos!_

_Este es mi segundo fic, si ya se ni he acabado el primero pero este se me ocurrió una noche de invierno y empezé a escribirlo, intentare actualizar ambos al mismo tiempo, lo prometo!_

_Espero les guste... Darine_


	2. Deseo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y sólo lo uso para entretener._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: DESEO**

**Sereva POV**

_Era demasiado tarde, estaba entre sus brazos, no podía entender como me había atrevido a invitarlo a pasar una noche conmigo sabiendo que era casado, y encima poner de pretexto el alcohol, sólo había tomado un copa y Andrew sabía perfectamente que no debía ponerle mucho alcohol, que habrá pensado él de mi?.. en realidad poco me importaba lo que pensara en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en que estaba justo debajo del hombre mas guapo y varonil que había visto jamás._

_Sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura mientras yo lo besaba y jugaba con su cabello y su espalda, sin embargo por ratos me acordaba de que su esposa estaba en cama enferma y yo en los brazos de su marido, disfrutando de sus besos, sus manos y su imponente __presencia, Dios, en que momento había decidido decirle que era sólo una chica en el bar..._

_De un sólo movimiento me puso sobre él, fue cuando sentí entre mis piernas su miembro caliente y duro, eso hizo que me moje aun más entre las piernas. Me quite el sujetador y vi como se quedó viendo mis pechos y como sus manos se adueñaron de ellos; moví mis caderas y ambos gemimos al instante - _Diablos no tengo condones aquí - _escuché que dijo entre dientes y con la voz entrecortada, eso me tensó pero ya no había marcha atrás, me acerqué a su oído - _Yo estoy sana, apenas supe que mi ex novio era gay me hice todo tipo de exámenes, por embarazarme no te preocupes me tomo una pastilla saliendo de aquí, todo depende de ti - _lo escuché gemir - _Estoy completamente sano princesa... - _me dijo y me estremecí a escuchar princesa de sus labios._

_Se dedicó a cada uno de mis senos con devoción, mientras yo movía mis caderas sensualmente - _Te necesito princesa - _me dijo urgentemente, así que me levante y poco a poco me quité la diminuta tanga que traía puesta mientras el miraba y se quitaba los boxers._

_Cuando ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos nos quedamos mirándonos estudiando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, entonces se sentó y tomó mi mano, lentamente me senté sobre él, había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, un poco más y estaría dentro de mí, antes de que entrara me detuve, quería tocarlo así que tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo acaricié de arriba a abajo, sus gemidos y sus gestos me indicaron lo mucho que le gustaba y sin avisarle lo puse en mi entrada y me dejé caer..._

**Darien POV**

- Ah! - _un gemido salió de mi boca al sentir mi miembro dentro de ella, estaba tan estrecha, sus pechos bien formados y de excelente tamaño para mi, sus pezones rosados y cuando se quitó la tanga y pude ver su centro completamente depilado perdí la razón, ahora me estaba cabalgando, se sentía tan bien, hacía tantos años que no lo hacía sin condón que casi me corro al sentirla sobre mí..._

_Subía y bajaba lentamente, su ritmo era perfecto, no entendía como diablos el estúpido de su ex novio había preferido a un hombre antes que a ella, me aferré a su espalda mientras ella se agarraba de mi hombros y mi cabello, como por impulso jalé su cabello hacia atrás y como respuesta ella gimió sensualmente, bajé mis manos a sus nalgas y sentí como su cuerpo entero se erizó, puse mi boca en su cuello - _Eres tan hermosa Serena, tu cuerpo es perfecto, quiero correrme dentro de ti, quiero que termines conmigo dentro de ti - _mi voz era entrecortada pero sabía que me había entendido porque sus movimiento se hicieron mas rápidos._

_Metí mi mano entre nosotros y toqué su clítoris, ella gritó, sus gemidos eran más fuertes y su respiración errática, igual que la mía supongo, era la primera vez con ella pero parecía que la conocía de años atrás, no entendí como es que su cuerpo y mi cuerpo se entendieron tan bien con tan solo tocarse, no entendía como era que parecíamos conocernos tan bien si sólo habíamos platicado cerca de 15 o 20 minutos._

_El climax estaba cerca, lleve mi boca a sus pezones y los lamí con desespero, sentí ese cosquilleo acercarse estaba tan cerca de terminar, entonces sentí sus paredes cerrarse en mí, y no aguante más, me corrí dentro de ella entre gemidos y gritos de placer y alivio, sentí que quiso levantarse pero no la deje, la quería sentir aun más, al salir de esa recamara todo habría acabado y yo aun no tenía suficiente de ella, quería saciar con ella el año entero de dedicación a mi hija Hotaru y a Michiru, pero me parecía que una sola noche no bastaría... No podía pedirle más de una sola noche, antes de llegar a mi departamento habíamos quedado que ella era sólo una chica en un bar, una chica que mañana seria una completa extraña, aun si la viera por la calle caminando._

_Estaba recostada sobre mí, aun con mi miembro dentro de ella, nuestra respiración ya se había tranquilizado - _Una vez que me recupere volveré hacerte mía Serena, me aseguraré de que recuerdes esta noche cada día - _le dije vacilando y escuche su risita, de un movimiento la puse debajo de mi, saqué mi miembro de ella y sentí que algo me faltaba_

_- _Aprovechame esta noche Darien, mañana seremos completos extraños - _dijo con algo de ¿tristeza en su voz? _

_Empecé a besarla de nuevo, tome son cara con mi mano derecha mientras que son la izquierda acariciaba su cabello, poco a poco la mano que tenía en su cara la baje a sus pechos y sin dejar sus labios los acaricié, pellizque e hice cuantas cosas ella me dejara hacer con ellos, pero quería mas de ella, baje mi mano un poco más y llegué a su centro, gimió en mi boca y eso me excitó al instante, me moría por probarla así que baje mi boca hasta su entrepierna, vi como me miraba con deseo dando el permiso para probarla y así me hundí entre sus muslos, y al tocar su botón con mi lengua la sentí retorcerse y la escuche gemir._

_Sabía tan bien, tan dulce, sin esperar introduje un dedo dentro de ella y se arqueó hacia mí, le gustaba y yo sonreí al verla disfrutar..._

_- _Termina para mí princesa - _le dije inundado de deseo por ella y me dediqué a darle más placer, entonces lo sentí estaba llegando al orgasmo en mi boca y mis manos y sentí el impulso de entrar en ella de nuevo, entonces lo hice, aproveche su orgasmo para sentirla más y me metí de una sola embestida, gritó de alivio y sus pliegues contrayéndose me hicieron gemir a mí, empecé a embestirla rápidamente sentí la urgencia de acabar pronto y ella se aferró a mi espalda y me araño, eso me encantó y con desesperación deseé llegar al limite..._

_Unos minutos más tarde estaba sobre su pecho jadeando - _Gracias Serena - _dije y ella me regaló una sonrisa, me aparte un momento de ella, y me recosté a su lado, sentí el impulso de abrazarla y no sé en que momento me quedé dormido junto a ella..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hola Dos caps en un dia wow! ni yo me la creo!... Actualizo hoy doble porque creo que este fin de semana no podré hacerlo..._

_Espero les agrade y no me vaya mal :(... _

_Darine_


	3. Necesidad

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso para entretener._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: NECESIDAD**

**Darien POV**

_3 días, habían pasado 3 días desde la noche que había llevado a esa rubia hermosa a mi antiguo departamento y le había echo el amor 2 veces, 3 miserables días..._

_No entendí nada de lo que me pasaba, nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en alguna aventura, no entendí nada de esa noche, sus ojos me desarmaron en cuanto los vi y su cuerpo me encendió en cuanto lo toqué, quería regresar al bar a ver si la veía pero pensé en que sería demasiado arriesgado... Verla de nuevo sólo me traería problemas, porque no querría irme de ahí sin por lo menos besarla..._

_Intenté concentrarme de nuevo en el trabajo pero no pude; eche mi cabeza para atrás y de mis labios salió su nombre - _Serena - _no se porqué al pensar en ella me llevé la mano a mi entrepierna, me excitaba sólo de recordar la manera en que ella se había acercado a mi para invitarme a pasar la noche con ella, sus gemidos, su forma de moverse, lo estrecha que era, mi mano sobre mi pantalón pronto fue inservible, necesitaba más pero sólo quería que fuera ella quien me tocara de nuevo..._

_El sonido del intercomunicador me sacó de mis pensamiento..._

_- _Sr. Chiba le recuerdo que hoy debe ir por Hotaru a la guardería, y a las 6 debe llevar a la señora Michiru con el oncólogo - _la voz de Mina me recordó todo lo que debía hacer hoy - _Gracias Mina ya puedes retirarte hoy no volveré al trabajo después de ir por Hotaru, nos vemos mañana - _aun quedaba hora y media para ir por mi hija pero no quería que me interrumpieran más, sólo quería escapar a los recuerdos de esa noche con mi perfecta desconocida...__  
_

_Pensar en ella me estaba haciendo daño, y se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión tomé mis llaves y salí de la oficina, solo había un lugar donde podía seguir sintiendo su aroma. Durante el trayecto a mi departamento intenté pensar en Michiru, Haruka y mi pequeña Hotaru, pero también en Serena, sabía que probablemente otra noche con ella no bastaría, pero... debía intentarlo?.. No tal vez era solo un espejismo y con tenerla de nuevo en mi casa perdería el interés por ella, o solo sería necesario verla de nuevo para darme cuenta de que sólo era un capricho._

_Llegue a mi departamento, recordé cada paso que di con ella hasta la recamara y como poco a poco fueran cayendo nuestras prendas, me quité el saco y la corbata lentamente, y me recosté boca arriba en la cama, tomé la almohada donde ella había dormido un par de horas, aun olía a ella, se sentía muy poco pero logré percibirlo._

_Me quedé mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo que pasaba en ese momento en mi vida, Michiru realmente enferma, Haruka casi al borde de la locura por ella y mi pequeña Hotaru sin entender porque su madre día con día podía estar menos con ella, eso me dolió más, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, me sentí aliviado, un año entero luchando por la salud de Mich y todo para que nos dijeran que el otro seno también estaba contaminado, ella estaba realmente cansada de eso y nosotros también, pensamos en podríamos seguir adelante ya con nuestras vidas, que se sometería a una cirugía de reconstrucción y volvería a ser la misma._

_Los doctores Mizuno nos dijeron que no perdiéramos las esperanzas, que aunque el tratamiento tendría que ser mas agresivo había un 10% de probabilidad de erradicar el cáncer y salvar a mi esposa, rogaba a Dios que así fuera._

_Intenté tranquilizarme, ya casi era hora de ir por mi hija y no quería que las maestras me vieran en ese estado - _Ojala pudiera contarte todo lo que llevo dentro Serena, ojala pudiéramos ser por lo menos amigos - _lo poco que hablé con ella esa noche me había ayudado mucho, solo fueron un par de frases pero el decirlas y que ella escuchara atentamente cada una había sido mas que suficiente para mi...__  
_

_Tomé mis llaves, pasaría a comprar unos globos y luego por mi pequeña, ella me ayudaría de olvidarme un poco de los problemas y sobre todo de Serena..._

**Serena POV**

_3 días, 3 largos días desde que estuve con Darien... cómo me había atrevido a estar en la cama de un hombre casado?... No lo entendía pero como lo había disfrutado, su olor, su piel, sus manos, sus ojos... Sobre todo sus ojos llenos de deseo._

_No había tenido el valor de regresar al bar desde esa noche y por lo general iba cada día a ver a Andrew y Lita, pero sinceramente no quería ver la cara de mi amigo, no sabía a ciencia cierta si había escuchado que es casado; el teléfono volvió a sonar por enésima vez, era él... Desde esa noche me habían marcado y yo no tenía el valor de responderles, sentía verguenza y culpa, aunque fuera el hombre mas sensual con el que había estado y estaba super buenísimo y guapo no tenía el derecho de pasar la noche con él, no sabiendo que tiene familia y aprovechándome de sus problemas... En realidad me sentía una mierda..._

_- _Hola Andrew como estas? - _eran demasiados días sin devolverles las llamas, solo rogué que mi voz se escuchara tan normal como siempre..._

_- _Vaya amiga hasta que te dignas a contestar, deberías saber que un par de mensajes de "estoy bien" no es suficiente para mí - _la voz de mi amigo era de reproche más que de preocupación - _Discúlpame bonita, me preocupo por ti, eres como mi hermana y lo sabes, desde el día en que te fuiste con ese hombre no has regresado al bar, si te preocupa verlo no lo hagass porque él no ha vuelto para nada - _sentí una punzada en el corazón, no entendí como es que en lugar de sentirme aliviada porque no había vuelto me hizo sentir triste, será que una noche bastara para quedarme colgada de él?__  
_

_- _Esta noche iré, espero que Lita esté, quisiera platicar con ella - _necesitaba hablar con mi amiga, tal vez ella me ayudaría a esclarecer las cosas, tal vez me sentía así por el echo de que Diamante resultó gay y yo sólo quería sentir que era una mujer sexy... tal vez eso había sido lo que me llevo a proponerle una noche del mejor sexo que había tenido en toda mi vida... Maldita sea sentí como se recordar a Darien mi cuerpo se erizó por completo..._

_-_Si bonita aquí estará ella, ha estado aquí esperándote dos días Serena dos! - _me imaginé el gesto de Andrew al decirlo y me hizo sonreír..._

_- _Ahí estaré es una promesa - _le dije para tranquilizarlo_

_- _Eso espero te veo por la noche - _dijo antes de colgarme en __teléfono_

_Me quedé mirando el monitor de la computadora... y si al poner su nombre en el buscador saliera? Sería una persona importante?... _- Darien - _dije mientras escribía en el buscador y entonces apareció su foto, me quedé helada, no sólo era alguien importante, era millonario, dueño de una importante disquera, Dios el corazón se me paró un segundo, seguí leyendo en voz baja..._

_- _Darien Chiba, edad 30 años y dueño de la disquera Chiba Moon Records, principales productores de música clásica y ópera, casado con Michiru Kaio... - _la voz se me quebró y me llevé una mano a la boca, en mi mente habían un sin fin de ideas, tenía celos de ella, me sentí aun peor, era un mujer enferma de cáncer y yo pensando en que quería a su esposo a mí..._

_- _Qué me hiciste Darien? - _me pregunté con voz baja... me levanté de mi asiento y fui hacia el ventanal, podía ver la calle claramente y no se porque rebuscaba entre las personas esperando encontrarlo a él en una de ellas, voltee a ver la hora, 2 pm, entonces recordé que había quedado que iría por mis cosas a esa hora a la casa que hasta hace unos días compartía con Diamante._

_Sólo debía ir por mi ropa porque nada de lo que había ahí era nuestro, la renta del departamento incluía el mobiliario. Tomé las llaves de mi ex departamento y salí de la oficina - _Por hoy no regreso Molly, cierra y todo y te puedes retirar - _vi como asintió con la cabeza y salí de ahí..._

**Darien POV**

_Estaba con mi pequeña Hotaru, tenía sólo 4 años y su madre no podía hacerse cargo de ella, escuché el sonido de la puerta..._**  
**

_- _Escuché mucho silencio así que supuse que aun no regresaban - _era Haruka, la pareja de Mich, era una mujer pero su aspecto era más parecido a un casanova, rubio de cabello corto y ojos verdes. Ellas se conocieron en la sinfónica del conservatorio, Mich tocando el violín y ella el piano, se amaban de una manera tan perfecta que yo sólo podía desear encontrar a alguien así algún día..._

_- _Hace unos 20 min llegamos, pero Hot sólo se sentó a jugar con sus muñecas, no ha pedido ver a su mamá - _dije desganado viéndolo sentarse junto a mí _

_- _Has estado algo raro estos días, Mich también lo ha notado, sucede algo? - _me sorprendió su pregunta, pero si algo apreciaba realmente de Haruka es que no se andaba con rodeos, era mi mejor amigo.. o a.. cualquier que fuera la letra y no podía mentirle..._

_- _Me acosté con una mujer hace 3 días, una mujer realmente hermosa, y no he podido sacarla de mi mente... es como si ella se hubiese llevado algo de mí - _me detuve un momento necesitaba respirar - _lo peor del caso es que sólo cruce un par de palabras con ella - _ alcé la vista y voltee a ver a mi amigo - _No entiendo que me pasa Haru, ninguna mujer antes me había robado el sueño tantas noches... - _mi amigo estaba sorprendido ante mi declaración _

_- _Tal vez fue amor a primera vista - _dijo sonriendo, él siempre decía que eso había pasado entre Mich y ella, sólo bastó mirarse para enamorarse perdidamente, yo sin embargo no creía en esas cosas hasta esa noche..._

_- _Ella me invitó a pasar la noche con ella a pesar de que le dije que era casado y mi esposa está enferma - _los ojos de Haru se pusieron serios - _Ella lo necesitaba y yo también, ni siquiera la llevé a un hotel como siempre lo hago, no se me hizo una de esas chicas, la lleve a mi antiguo departamento, le hice el amor, me dormí y al despertar ella ya no estaba, sólo una nota que decía "Gracias"... - _la sorpresa de mi amigo era más que evidente, yo jamás me había comportado así con ninguna mujer..._

_- _Amigo sinceramente creo que el amor se hizo presente en tu vida - _dijo riendose de mí - _Donde la has conocido? - _ya se había tardado en preguntarme_

_- _Un bar cerca de mi antiguo departamento, quisiera regresar, ver nuestras reacciones, comprobar si es algo de una noche o es que me he prendido de ella con sólo una noche... - H_otaru se acercó a nosotros con un par de tacitas de té de juguete...__  
_

_- _Creo que es lo mejor Darien, tal vez es cosa de una sóla noche y al verla de nuevo te des cuenta de que en realidad no sientes nada por ella... - _mi amigo tenía razón regresaría esa misma noche al bar..._

**Serena POV**

_Me tomó una hora decidir si rompía o no mi gran promesa, y otros 20 minutos entrar al bar, tenía miedo de encontrarme con Darien y correr a sus brazos y que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo frente a todos... poco a poco me acerqué al bar temiendo por mi vida por culpa de Andrew... y así fue, apenas me vio me reclamo que lo había dejado sólo con su vida y había dejado a Lita plantada y demás cosas... Eso lo esperaba..._

_Me sentí aliviada de que Lita saliera de la oficina del bar y mi amigo fuera a atender a un cliente - _Serana me abandonaste dos días - _dijo sonriendo..._

_- _ Perdóname amiga me ha costado algo de trabajo entrar de nuevo aquí... - _le dije sinceramente_

_- _Es por el hombre con quien te fuiste la otra noche verdad? - _Lita fue directo al grano... Eso no me lo esperaba__  
_

_Me sonrojé supuse que Andrew le había dicho pero no pensé que fuera a decírmelo ella de esa manera _

_- _No puedo sacarlo de mi mente Lita - _la miré a los ojos y me regaló una mirada llena de compresión - _He intentado olvidarme de todo pero no lo he logrado, hasta he pensado que me he enamorado de él a primera vista pero es algo tonto... - _me quedé callada un momento - _Me siento muy culpable, es casado, su esposa esta enferma y tiene hijos - _mi amiga me miró sorprendida_

_- _Andrew sólo me comentó que era casado, creo que la otra parte de la historia no la escuchó - _se quedó callada unos segundos - _Te siguió y te convenció Serana? - _maldita sea porque se le había ocurrido preguntar eso - _Te lo pregunto porque Andrew te vio salir y a él detrás de ti, pero cuando quiso salir a verte ninguno de los dos estaba, pensó que te había secuestrado o algo malo, estuvo preocupado hasta que le enviaste mensaje esa noche ya muy tarde por cierto...

- Yo lo invité a pasar la noche juntos - _Lita abrió los ojos de par en par - _No sé como me atreví a hacerlo - _Baje la cabeza y la mirada - _me siento como una maldita prostituta - _escuché como Lita se reía_

_- _No exageres Sere, tal vez lo que pasó con Diamante te afectó más de lo que imaginamos, pasemos a otro tema amiga - _me dijo sonriente y empezamos a platicar de otras cosas..._

_Eran cerca de las 11 pm ya casi era hora de irme al hotel donde me estaba hospedando, pero de repente sentí una mirada sobre mí, voltee a todos lados para ver de donde provenía pero no podía encontrarla, entonces pasé mi mirada por la puerta y lo vi... Ahí estaba Darien parado tan guapo como la otra noche, sus ojos azules llenos de deseo me dieron a entender todo, dejé un billete asentado en la barra justo como la otra noche, me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta pero Andrew me tomó del brazo - _Es un hombre casado Serena te hará daño - _voltee a verlo mi mente decía no vayas pero mi cuerpo me llevaba hacia él - _Sólo una noche más Andrew - _voltee a ver a Lita y estaba seria viéndome; le dije "Lo siento" con la mirada y seguí mi camino hacia aquel hombre que me había robado el sueño desde hacía 3 noches..._

_Dejó que saliera y justo detrás de mi venía él, me detuve frente a su automóvil, estaba a mis espaldas, podía sentir tu presencia, me tomó de lo hombros y acercó lentamente su boca a mi oído - _Te necesito princesa - _dijo erizándome toda... _

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

_Ya esta el otro capítulo, me costo unos días hacerlo pero listo!_

_Gracias por sus reviews! Me encanta leerlos y saber que mi historia les gusta..._

_Darine_


	4. Proposición

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso para entretener._

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: PROPOSICIÓN**

**Darien POV**

_El camino a mi departamento fue un martirio, deseaba llegar a toda costa en el menor tiempo posible, nos miramos por un segundo, ella estaba hermosa, tanto como la otra noche, su cabello rubio recogido, su piel blanca, sus ojos azul celeste y sus labios rosados... Para mi era la mujer más bella que podía haber visto, y estaría de nuevo conmigo...  
_

_Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, yo siendo casado sin poderle ofrecer nada mas que una relación en secreto, no por mi esposa, si no por la sociedad, pero... que me hacía pensar que ella quisiera una relación así, tal vez solo al tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos fuera suficiente y no volvería a buscarla, o tal vez no sería así y la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario... Pero de ella no sólo quería su cuerpo, quería su sonrisa, su voz, sus caricias pero sobre todo su corazón..._

_Me sentí estúpido por un momento, no podía ser que una sola noche con ella bastara para obsesionarme hasta el grado de no querer dejarla ir, prefería tenerla en la penumbra y como mi amante antes de dejarla ir..._

_Llegamos al estacionamiento de mi departamento, apague el automovil y tome su mano cuando vi que intentaba bajarse - _Espera yo te abro... - _vi como se sonrojo ante mis palabras, baje, rodee el auto y abrí su puerta, me dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar y una vez estuvo fuera la abrace fuerte..._

_Puse mi frente sobre la suya y me quede mirando sus ojos - _Estas hermosa - _le dije que me regalo una sonrisa... La tome de la cintura y la guié hasta el elevador, la llevaba de la mano, y vi que miraba ansiosa como los numero del elevador se encendían._

_Llegamos al piso de mi departamento y deje su mano un momento para abrir la puerta, luego la invité a pasar, estaba un poco más ordenado, no estaba seguro de si esa noche lo usaría pero sentí la necesidad de que si pasaba algo no quería que volviera a ver el departamento sucio y desordenado._

_Tomé su mano de nuevo y entramos a la recamara, vi su cara de asombro al encender la luz... había llevado un enorme ramo de rosas rojas sobre el mueble de la cama, soltó mi mano para acercarse a tocarlas - _Esta hermoso Darien - _me dijo con una sonrisa que lleno de luz la habitación..._

_Me acerqué a ella y la tome por la cintura, ella estaba de espaldas a mi y se giró para quedar frente a mi, empezó a desabotonarme la camisa y al terminar de hacerlo metió sus brazos entre ella y mi cuerpo para tocar mi espalda - _Nunca imaginé que volvería a verte - _dijo sobre mi pecho, mientras mis manos buscaban la cremallera de su vestido, iba vestida tan sexy... Cuando la encontré empecé a bajarla sin pedirle permiso, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda y besaba mi cuello..._

_Cuando acabé de bajarle la cremallera acaricié su espalda con deseo y ella gimió tan bajo que casi no la escuché, eso me excitó aun más..._

_Dejé de pensar claramente cuando ella bajó sus manos a mi pantalón para quitármelo, no dudé en hacer lo mismo con su vestido, y cuando quedamos ambos sólo en ropa interior no había marcha atrás..._

**Serena POV**

_No podía parar.. por más que mi cabeza decía detente mis manos, mi boca, mi cuerpo entero no lo hacía... Qué si estaba cociente de que él es casado? Qué si sabía que la única que saldría lastimada cuando esta locura acabara sería yo? Si... aun así no me detuve en ningún momento._

_Con tan solo una noche Darien se había vuelto mi secreto, mi pensamiento y mi obsesión... Rogué que por favor con esta noche dejara de pensar en él, que esta noche bastara para mí y para él, que después de lo que estaba pasando no sintiera la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí... Desee con todas mis fuerzas olvidarlo por completo..._

_Pero sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, acariciando, apretando como sintiendo desesperación me hizo darme cuenta en un momento que simplemente eso no pasaría... Si él volvía a buscarme caería de nuevo a sus pies rogándole que me haga suya y así poder engañarme y pensar que por lo menos esos momentos el me amaba y me deseaba... Amor a primera vista? Eso no existía o si?..._

_Cuando el me alzó sobre sus brazos para tenderme en la cama salí de mis pensamientos, definitivamente ya no había vuelta atrás... Estaba debajo de él, me tenía aprisionada entre su hermoso cuerpo y la cama, me despojó de mi última prenda y luego el lo hizo, nos miramos con los otros oscuros llenos de deseo y extendí mi mano para invitarlo conmigo a la cama, me sonrió tímidamente y se puso sobre mí, Dios, sentí su miembro en mi parte más sensible y me hizo gemir tan fuerte que estoy segura que sus vecinos lo escucharon..._

_Empezamos a besarnos mientras se imitaba los movimiento del vaivén de los cuerpos unidos al hacer el amor, estaba tan excitada que sentía como su miembro se humedecía conmigo, eso hacía que ambos resbaláramos y eso me excitaba aun más._

_- _Quiero sentirte dentro de mí Darien por favor - _Le dije rogándole que no hiciera más larga mi agonía pero hizo caso a mi comentario y me respondió - _A su tiempo princesa, hoy quiero saciarme por completo de ti... - _sus palabras me sorprendieron y me entristecieron al mismo tiempo... sin embargo era más que obvio no?, él tenía una esposa, hijos, y yo en éste momento sólo era una chica en un bar que le había ofrecido una noche de sexo... Era por lo menos una noche más su amante..._

_De nuevo mi atención volvió al hombre que estaba en la cama conmigo cuando bajó a mi entrepierna y sentí su respiración... Quería torturarme y lo estaba logrando, sentí su lengua en mi clítoris y luego hundió dos dedos sin avisarme, de nuevo un gemido más parecido a un grito salió de mi boca, no aguantaría mucho, podía sentir como mi cuerpo respondía a él traicionándome por completo... _

_Estaba a nada de terminar, y de repente él se detuvo y de un movimiento me puso boca abajo, hizo que levantara la cadera y sin previo aviso se introdujo dentro de mi, ese hombre hacía lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y yo dejaba que lo hiciera, sentí alivio al sentirlo dentro de mi, empezó a moverse lentamente, con maestría y experiencia, sin duda alguna sabía lo que hacía, estas dos noche con Darien eran como 100 veces de haberlo echo con mi estúpido exnovio, no le llegaba a los talones ni tamaño ni en experiencia... envidié a su mujer por un momento, que hombre tenía en su cama, sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamiento de mi mente, sólo quería disfrutar y saciarme de él... lo más que pudiera..._

**Darien POV**

_Serena estaba dormida a mi lado, la poca luz de luna que entraba en la habitación la hacía ver como un ángel, sólo podía verla y pensar en que pronto ella se iría y me dejaría con su recuerdo, no quería eso, sólo tenía una opción, sólo podía ofrecerle una cosa... Ser mi amante... y sólo podía obtener dos respuestas de ella..._

_La vi removerse y que abrió uno de sus ojos... le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa - _Qué hora es? - _preguntó mientras quitaba de mi cara un mechón de cabello - _Cerca de las 3 am - _vi como sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se incorporó quedando sentada en al cama_

_- _Creo que es mejor que me vaya, mi hotel está bastante lejos de aquí llegaré como a las 4 y sólo me quedaran unas pocas horas para descansar - _salió de la cama y fue hacia donde había quedado su vestido tirado... espera... hotel? que hacía ella viviendo en un hotel, es que no tenía casa - _Vi tu cara al decir hotel y pienso que estarás preguntándote que hará una chica como yo viviendo en un hotel - _me reí al imaginar mi cara - _ Discúlpame creo que soy muy expresivo - _ella sonrió - _Sucede que salí huyendo del departamento que compartía con mi ex novio y me estoy quedando en el hotel en lo que busco un departamento para rentar...

_Me levante de la cama para buscar mi ropa, lo menos que podría hacer por ella era llevarla a su hotel, después de todo llegamos ahí en mi automovil - _Deja que me vista y te llevaré a tu hotel - _Vi como me miró agradecida, imaginé que nunca espero que le dijera eso, pero creo que dadas las altas horas de la noche prefirió aceptar a tener que ir en un taxi sola._

_Terminamos de vestirnos y arreglarnos, salimos de la recamara y ella se detuvo para ver detenidamente el lugar, no era muy grande, pero estaba genial para una persona, ahí viví sin duda alguna los mejores años de mi vida. La piso contaba con una estancia, comedor y cocina, una recamara un poco más grande que la estancia, un medio baño junto al comedor y uno completo con tina en la recamara, tenía una pequeña terraza con balcón y de lo único que carecía era un cuarto de lavado, por lo que siempre llevé mi ropa a la lavandería del edificio... un momento... yo podría ofrecerle quedarse aquí, así podría verla aunque sea una o dos veces al mes..._

_- _Princesa si tu quisieras podrías quedarte aquí ... - _hice una pausa y vi como volteó a verme sorprendida - _Yo podría venir a verte diario si tu quisieras - _me acerqué a ella y la abracé, no sé como estaba atreviendo a decirle eso.. Dios que estoy a punto de hacer... - _Serena quisiera poder verte y tenerte todos y cada uno de los días que me restan por vivir - _sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no quise verla llorar, no por esta tontería, solo atiné a besarla suavemente, pensé que me empujaría, me daría una bofetada y saldría corriendo y yo dejaría que se fuera por ser un imbécil pero ella se dejó llevar por mi... _

_Es que acaso estaba aceptando ser... Mi amante?_

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola chicos! Les debo una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto, sucede que están re modelando mi casa y es horrible estar entre el polvo, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar, y más que la verdad este cap tan pequeño lo hice en días y días por lo mismo.

Prometo intentar hacerlo mas rápido, y lo mismo estoy haciendo con mi otra historia.

Gracias por esperar pacientes.. Los quiero mil

Darine


	5. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:**_ Las personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso para entretener._

* * *

**CAPITULO V: CONFESIONES**

**Serena POV**

_Eran cerca de las 4am, estaba saliendo de darme una ducha para relajarme por la noche tan activa que había pasado. Me senté en el borde de la cama para peinar mi cabello antes de acostarme, sólo tenía en mi mente las palabras de Darien..._

**_FlashBack_**

___- _Princesa si tu quisieras podrías quedarte aquí .._. - me dijo he hizo __una pausa mientras voltee a verlo sorprendida - _Yo podría venir a verte diario si tu quisieras_ -se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza__... - _Serena quisiera poder verte y tenerte todos y cada uno de los días que me restan por vivir_ - Qué me estaba diciendo? Mis ojo__s se llenaron de lagrimas, y me besó, no supe que hacer, no sabía si salir corriendo, solo sentí como mis lagrimas cayeron..._

___El beso que empezó siendo tierno se hizo más apasionado, las lagrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos y los gemidos traicioneros empezaron a sonar en mis labios, Darien era demasiado para mí, de nuevo estaba cayendo rendida a sus pies. Me sentí tan mal y tan perdida, con solo mirarme, con solo tocarme, con solo besarme me desarmaba por completo..._

___Sin pensarlo me colgué de sus hombros y el me alzó para que rodeara con mis piernas su cadera, me mojé solo de sentir su erección sobre su pantalón y al parecer el pensó en lo mismo que yo porque rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa e hizo a un lado la mía para entrar de nuevo..._

___Terminamos ambos exhaustos, como pude me remendé un poco la ropa mientras el hacía lo mismo..._

___Salimos del departamento, y nos dirigimos al hotel, nuestra conversación en su automóvil fue solo la pregunta y la respuesta obligada, bajó conmigo y me acompañó hasta la habitación que tenía asignada en el hotel... Ni siquiera nos dijimos algo para despedirnos, un beso había bastado..._

**_Fin FlashBack_**

_Me recosté en la cama, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que me había pedido discretamente ser su amante... ser la mujer que en las sombras le daba el placer que el necesitaba. _

_Me odié a mi misma, Andrew tenía razón, él solo me lastimaría, empecé a llorar, yo eran tan solo la mujer que le había dado placer dos noches, él era un hombre casado con una mujer hermosa, tenía una familia y yo sólo era la sucia amante que le estaba quitando el marido a otra..._

_Mi llanto se hizo más abundante, y en eso escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta... Sentí miedo, no había pedido nada a la habitación, me paré y miré por el orificio de la puerta... Darien..._

_Abrí rápidamente, dio un paso hacia mi, pegó su frente a la mía... - _Qué has hecho conmigo princesa? Ni siquiera llegué a mi casa - _porque? en mi cabeza sólo rodaba esa pregunta, porqué Darien volvía a mi?, es que acaso le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mí... cerró la puerta antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme hacia un sofá en la habitación, donde se sentó y me hizo sentarme sobre él para abrazarme... necesitaba ese abrazo..._

_- _No sé que esta pasando entre nosotros Serena - _esta plática era necesaria sin lugar a dudas, las cosas entre nosotros se estaban saliendo de control, se suponía que sería una noche de sexo y no nos volveríamos a ver, pero era más que obvio que eso no bastaba para nosotros - _Podría parecerte estúpido pero... no puedo ni quiero alejarme de ti - _dijo repentinamente y voltee a verlo, estaba llorando igual que yo, bajé mi cabeza de nuevo y me aferré a él, dolía mucho..._

_- _Eres casado, tienes una familia esperando por ti, yo sólo soy una mujer que conociste en un bar para unas noches de sexo y placer Darien - _me dolía decirlo pero era la verdad, entonces sentí que se levantó bruscamente del sofá y me agarró de los hombros fuerte con el cuidado de no lastimarme_

_- _ Escúchame bien princesa, jamás desee algo más en mi vida que fueras solo una chica en un bar, la cual mañana viera y ni siquiera reconocería pero contigo las cosas no fueron así, no sé porque no tengo la menor idea de porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente... - _vi como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, yo no había parado de llorar desde antes de que llegara - _No sabes de que manera te metiste en mí, no tienes ni la menor idea de la cantidad de veces que desee olvidarte y no tener el impulso de venir por ti... No sabes lo basura que me siento al haberte pedido que seas mi amante... - _Darien se separó y me soltó, volteo hacia la ventana - _Vine a disculparme por pedirte algo tan degradante - _yo no tenía palabras, por mas que quería pedirle que callara y que olvidara eso no podía - _Tu no te mereces estar en las sombras, mereces un hombre que pueda llevarte de la mano orgulloso, no un hombre que solo pueda verte a escondidas... Perdóname Serena, cuidate mucho y olvídame...

_Darien salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, tampoco volteo hacia atrás... Maldición, me había enamorado de ese hombre tan prohibido, caí de rodillas y metí mi cara en mis manos, Dios en que estaba pensando?.. es que acaso estaba dispuesta a estar a la sombra de su mujer? Es que acaso estaba considerando convertirme en su amante?... - _Perdóname Dios, por lo que estoy pensando hacer... - _dije llorando y sintiéndome la mujer mas sucia del mundo..._

**Darien POV**

_Ella no se merece nada de eso, yo no podría llevarla a cenar a un restaurante que estuviera en la ciudad, o al cine o a comer, ella es tan bella no que no merece tenerla en las sombras..._

_Llegué a mi casa casi a las 5 am, estaba entrando cuando escuché un ruido en la cocina, era Mich tomando algo de leche, me acerqué a ella y la abracé_

_- _Darien me has asustado, estas llegando? - _dijo en tono protector__  
_

_- _Si madre - _le dije vacilando un poco y vi como sonrió, hacía tanto que no lo hacía que su rostro se iluminó de una manera especial_

_- _Haru me ha dicho que conociste a una chica, es por ella quien has llegado a esta hora? - _igual que Haru ella era muy directa, eso me agradaba de ambas_

_- _Haru no tiene secretos para ti - _vi como hacía una mueca, a pesar de las quimioterapias era bella, su cabello hacía poco había vuelto a nacer y ahora caería de nuevo por el nuevo tratamiento... - _Ella es la razón por la que he llegado a esta hora

_- _Te enamoraste de esa chica - _no fue pregunta, fue una afirmación - _Te conozco cariño - _se acercó a mi y me agarro la cara con ambas manos - _Esa chica logró con una noche lo que muchas han deseado y te importa tanto que piensas que no merece el puesto de amante - _Mich era demasiado directa a veces, le abracé y metí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, no sé porque diablos lloraba de nuevo, me había enamorado como un idiota de una chica de la cual ni siquiera sabia su nombre completo, su posición social o cualquier otra cosa de debía saber..._

_- _Soy un completo estúpido Mich, desde que la vi en ese bar supe que ella no sería una chica cualquiera, por eso la lleve a mi departamento, por eso no la traté como a las demás, y caí rendido a sus pies - _ella me abrazó fuerte y yo la tomé de la cintura - _Encima la ofendí pidiéndole que sea mi amante a cambio de que se quedara en el departamento, soy un verdadero idiota - _acarició mi cabello_

_- _Vaya que eres idiota - _me hizo reír con su comentario - _Tranquilo cariño, la decisión de serlo o no es solo de ella no tuya - _ella tenía razón, calmé mi llanto y me incorporé - _Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio, vayamos al despacho - _la seguí hasta el despacho y cuando yo entré ella cerró la puerta con llave_

_- _Porque tanto misterio Mich? - _me estaba poniendo nerviosa la situación que se estaba dando entre nosotros_

_- _Ambos sabemos que probablemente no sobreviva a este tratamiento, y yo... - _hizo una pausa, que quería decirme? tenía miedo de hablar? - _Darien espero que no te enoje pero he pedido al abogado que avale un testamento donde dejo todas mis propiedades a Hotaru, tu seras quien las maneje hasta que ella sea mayor de edad, y mis acciones de la empresa se las dejo a Haruka - _como siempre Mich pensando en proteger a sus dos grandes amores_

_- _Yo creo Mich que Haru se merece más que las acciones, dale la custodia compartida de Hotaru, es un padre para ella, yo no tengo en ningún problema con eso, siempre las he compartido con ella y se que las ama tanto como yo lo hago - _si había alguien quien daría su vida sin pensarlo por ellas era Haru, incluso me atrevería a pensar que lo haría por mi también_

_Mich me abrazó de nuevo, ojala no tuviera ese mal, de repente me sentí solo... Michiru y Haruka se tenían en todo momento, una era el apoyo incondicional de la otra, y yo deseaba tener algo como eso con Serena... Pensé en ella de nuevo, sus hermosos ojos azules, su forma de abrazar, sus besos, su ojos, su manera de escuchar... Estaba siendo egoísta si, pero todos tenemos derecho de encontrar a alguien que nos llene por completo, que nos de tranquilidad, y nos haga feliz con su sola presencia. Yo no podía ofrecerle más que mis noches enteras, mis besos y un amor secreto..._

_Pronto Michi me dejo solo en el estudio, ella volvió a su recamara algo cansada, y yo me quedé ahí pensando en ella, en mi princesa, en mi Serena... Eran las 6 am, pronto tendría que regresar a trabajar, volver a la realidad de mi extraño hogar. _

_No podía ser tan egoísta con ella, quitarle cualquier oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que pueda ofrecerle lo que yo no podía hasta que Hotaru cumpliera los 10 años, eso era parte del trato con Michiru, podríamos divorciarnos hasta que nuestra pequeña tuviera 10 años cumplidos... antes no..._

**Serena POV**

_Eran las 6:30 am y yo no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensar y pensar en Darien, en su proposición y en lo que conllevaba aceptarla... Ser la mujer en las sombras de un hombre importante y de negocios, escondiendo su amor en ese pequeño departamento, aprovechándome de que su esposa estaba enferma y no podía pelear por el de la manera en que yo lo llenaría... Sin duda alguna me había enamorado tontamente de un hombre casado, las lagrimas de nuevo salieron de mis ojos..._

_Decidí que era hora de levantarme, saqué mi ordenador de su estuche, y busqué la dirección de la empresa de Darien, le envié a Molly un mensaje para avisarle que no iría a la oficina y pospusiera las citas que pudiesen haber._

_Eran cerca de las 9:30 am cuando salí del hotel y me dirigí a Chiba Inc..._

** Darien POV**

_Me sentía cansado pero debía ir a la oficina, quería despejarme y dejar de pensar en Serena, debía sacarla de mi mente y de mi corazón._

_Llegué cerca de las 9:15 am y Mina ya me esperaba con mi café cargado y caliente de todos los días, entre y encendí el ordenador, revisé mis correos y envié algunos otros, revisé los estados financieros de la empresa y algunas otras cosas, me sacó de mis pensamientos el sonido del intercomunicador _

_- _Señor Chiba, hay una persona preguntando si podría atenderlo dice que es importante - _me extraño que alguien pidiera verme de esa manera, por lo general pedían cita o se comunicaban conmigo por correo...__  
_

_- _Quien es Mina? - _le dije algo extrañado_

_- _La señorita Tsukino, dice que le trae respuesta de un negocio - _la voz de Mina también se escuchaba extrañada, yo no solía hacer negocios así nada más... Aun así quería saber de que se trataba... seguro era un broma de Haru, aunque en realidad nunca había echo algo así_

_- _Hazla pasar Mina - _mas que cualquier negocio que obviamente rechazaría tenía curiosidad de saber que es lo que me iba a decir_

_Me senté en mi escritorio mirando con curiosidad la puerta, escuché los pasos por el pasillo que esta antes de llegar a mi oficina, y vi como la manija se giró lentamente, y cuando la señorita Tsukino entró la sangre se me congeló... _

_Me paré rápidamente casi corriendo y la besé, que hacía ella aquí?, le puse seguro a la puerta, y la guié hacia la pequeña sala que tenía en mi oficina, mientras yo me comunicaba con Mina para decirle que nadie debía molestarme. Tenía algo en los ojos que me aceleraba el corazón, me acerqué a ella de inmediato y ella tomó mi mano invitándome a sentarme a su lado..._

_- _Darien, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, soy hija única y mis padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando tenía 20 años, soy diseñadora gráfica y tengo una pequeña empresa de diseño e impresión a gran escala llamada Moon Style & Design, no tengo mucho dinero, sólo lo necesario para vivir y para algún lujo de vez en cuando, yo... - _estaba nerviosa le temblaba la voz - _Yo... - _no deje que terminara y la besé, ella respondió a mi beso entregándose completamente, no era apasionado, era un beso de complicidad, un beso donde ambos estábamos aceptando al otro con todo..._

_- _Princesa, yo sólo puedo ofrecerte mis noches enteras y mi amor, no puedo ofrecerte citas,ni cenas en restaurantes o salidas al cine o cualquier otro lugar en la ciudad, tu tendrías que vivir en las sombras, aceptando que soy casado y que mi esposa demandara parte de mi tiempo y... - _ella me calló con sus dedos_

_- _Lo sé y acepto las consecuencias que tenga estar a tu lado como tu amante - _su respuesta me dejó sin palabras... Serena había aceptado ser mi mujer en las sombras... Mi amor secreto..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

_ Hola chicas! Ya pude volver a actualizar, espero poder hacer aun mas seguido jeje_

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sigan leyendo pofavo!_

_Atte. Darine_


End file.
